Love Conquers All
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella falls into a lake and Troy rescues her. Troy and Gabriella start to get to know each other and end up being a couple. They go on hiking trip with their friends and Troy falls and hits his head which causes him to lose his memory tempory. The only three people Troy know's is Gabriella, his mom and his dad. Gabriella is helping Troy to get his memory back. ON HITATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**One day Gabriella was walking by the lake that was in the park and she tripped over something and fell into the lake. Gabriella tried to swim but she did not know how to swin and she was slowy going under the water in the lake. Mean while Troy was running threw the park when he heard some one call for help. Troy went over to the lake and saw a girl in the water go under. Troy took his shoes and tshirt off and jumped into the lake to save Gabriella. Troy got Gabriella out of the water and started doing CPR on her. Gabriella started coughing water up and she open her eyes to see a pair of really blue eyes looking at her.**

**Troy asked her if she was okey and Gabriella told him she was fine. Troy asked for her name and she told him that her name is Gabriella. She ask him what his name is and he told her that his name is Troy and they looked in each others eyes and before they knew it they were kissing each other on the lips passionately. Troy and Gabriella pulled away from the kiss to get air. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go out with him on a date and Gabriella told Troy she would love to go out on a date with him. So Troy and Gabriella exchange cell phone numbers and addresses before they parted ways from each other.**

**When Gabriella got home ,she had a smile on her face. Gabriella went to her room to fine a nice outfit for her date with Troy. Gabriella could not stop thinking about Troy and his beautiful blue eyes. Mean while when Troy got home, he could not stop thinking about Gabriella. When he went up to his bed room to fine something to wear for his date with Gabriella. So that night night Gabriella put on the outfit she chose to wear for her date with Troy. Gabriella was waiting for Troy to pick her up for their date.**

**Troy got ready for his date with Gabriella and headed over to Gabriella's house to pick her up for their date. When Troy got to Gabriella's house he decide that at some point of the date he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. So he went up to the door and knock on it. Gabriella open the door to see Troy standing there looking handsome. Troy said to Gabriella that she looked beautiful. Troy walk Gabriella to his black Audi and she got in the car. Once he shut the passager side door , he went to the driver side and got in. Troy started his car and they drove off to a restraunt he was going to take her too.**

**When they got to the restraunt ,he parked his car and help Gabriella out of the car. Troy locked his car up and then they went into the restraunt. Once Troy and Gabriella were inside the restraunt, a lady ask if they had reservations. Troy said yes i have reservations under Bolton and the lady took them to their table. Gabriella could not believe she was on a date with Troy Bolton. Once Troy and Gabriella got sat at their table, they began to talk to each other. Troy and Gabriella started to get to know each other while they were waiting for their food they had ordered. As Troy and Gabriella talked to each other , they realized they had alot in common.**

**Troy and Gabriella left the restraunt and then he took her to the park where they first meant that day. They sat down on the park bench in the park and talked some more. Then before they left the park Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. So Troy took his girlfriend Gabriella home and walked her to her door and gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella shared one more kiss before Troy left to go home for the night.**

**So the next morning Gabriella woke up with a smile on her face. She took her shower and got dressed for school. Gabriella was still smiling when she went down stairs to eat a quick breakfast. Maria saw the smile on her daughter Gabriella face that morning. Maria asked her daughter why she was so happy and she told her mom that she is now Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Maria asked her daughter Gabriella how that happen and she told her mom that Troy had asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes to being his girlfriend.**

**So Gabriella grab her school bag and left the house. Gabriella was walking to school when her handsome boyfriend Troy picked her up to take her to school. Troy said to his girlfriend Gabriella that she can ride with him to school and he would pick her up to take her to school. Gabriella said to her boyfriend Troy that she would love that. When they got to school they shared a quick kiss on the lips before heading into the school.**

**While in school Troy and Gabriella were holding hands all day to each of their classes. Their friends notice that Troy and Gabriella were really close to each other that day in school. After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. Gabriella stay for dinner at the Bolton house that night. Troy's mom and dad really like her alot. Troy took Gabriella home for the night and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before he went back home for the night.**

**The next morning Gabriella got ready for school and was down stairs eating breakfast while waiting for her boyfriend Troy to pick her up to take her to school. So as soon as Gabriella finished eating , her boyfriend Troy show up at her house to pick her up. They got to school on time and went to their lockers to get their books for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella were making out in front of Troy's locker before they had to be at their first period class.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do homework together and also do some making out too. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to go out on a date with him tomorrow night and she said she would love too. So Gabriella ate dinner with the Boltons and then later that night Troy took Gabriella home. Troy was glad that Gabriella was his next door neighbor too. Troy could not wait for their date night. Troy went to his room and went to bed dreaming about Gabriella.**

**The next day Troy was planning on having a romantic picnic with Gabriella in the park that night. Gabriella was at home doing the little bit of homework she had. Troy went over to Gabriella's to get her and have her come over to his house before the date. Troy had the picnic basket ready with food and had a blanket with it too. That night Troy and Gabriella went to the park and had their romantic picnic under the stars. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay over night at his house and she told Troy that should would love to stay over with him.**

**So Troy and Gabriella went back to her house so she could get her clothes for the next day and her school bag too. Then they went back over to Troy's house and went up stairs to his room. When they got into his room, they started making out on the bed. Troy and Gabriella pull a part from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella said to Troy make love to me and he asked her if she was sure. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she was sure and so they made love twice that night before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up together and went to take a shower together too. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. They left Troy's house and got into his car. Troy and Gabriella arrived at east high and got out of the car. Troy locked his car up. Troy and Gabriella went into the school together holding hands. They went to their lockers to get the books they needed for their first class. Troy and Gabriella made out in front of Troy's locker before going to class.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together and Troy went to put his practice uniform on. While Troy was practicing his basketball shots, Gabriella was watching him. After Troy was done with basketball practice he went into the locker room to shower and change back into his regular clothes. Gabriella had a idea come into her head and decided to sneak into the locker room. The other guys had showered and dressed. The guys had left the locker room and Troy's dad had left for a meeting. Gabriella sneaked into the locker room and Troy saw her. Troy asked Gabriella what she was doing in the locker room and she just kissed him on the lips. So Troy and Gabriella made love in the shower that was in the boys locker room. After Troy and Gabriella made love in the boys locker room, they got dressed back into their clothes after they had dried off. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the boys locker room together and went to their next class they had before lunch.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to put their books a way before going to the lunch room. They went into the lunch room and got their lunch. Troy and Gabriella went to sit at the table their friends were sitting at. The friends notice that Troy and Gabriella had damp hair. After lunch Troy and Gabriella went to their next class together. After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework and also make out too. Gabriella stayed for dinner at the Boltons again.**

**Troy walked Gabriella home and she ask him if he would stay overnight. Troy told her he would love to but he had to go back to his house to get his clothes and school bag. So while Gabriella was waiting for Troy to come back over ,she put on a sexy blue teddy on. Troy came back over with his stuff and he climbed up to her balcony and she let him in and Troy set his stuff down ,he saw what Gabriella was wearing. Troy and Gabriella made love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next morning they woke up together and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat a little bit of breakfast. They left for school in Troy's car. When they got to East high ,they saw their friends waiting for them. After they got out of the car , Troy locked it up. Troy took his girlfriend Gabriella's hand and they intertwine their fingers together. Troy and Gabriella went into the school together with their friends.**

**So Troy said to Gabriella that he was taking her out to dinner that night. So after school they hanged out with their friends for two hours and then left them to go out to dinner. After Troy and Gabriella finish having dinner at a nice restraunt, they went to the park to walk around. Then Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and up to his room. Once they were in his room,they started making out. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love four times that night. Troy's cell phone rang and Troy answered it. Troy asked Chad what he wanted. While Troy was on his cell phone with Chad, Gabriella took his hard member into her mouth and started sucking on him. Chad asked Troy if he and Gabriella were going to be busy the next day. Troy told Chad that they might be and then he let a moan out. Chad told Troy he would let him go and talk to him tomorrow. After Troy got off his cell phone he and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next moring they got up and took a shower together because it was faster that way. They got dressed for the day. They went down stairs to eat a quick breakfast and then left for school. When Troy and Gabriella got to school, they were not happy with Chad right now. So Troy locked his car up and took Gabriella's hand with his. They went into the school together and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Taylor came up to Troy and Gabriella and asked them why they were mad at Chad. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that Chad called while they were making love. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she now understands why they are mad at Chad.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N Chad is going to be interuping Troy and Gabriella three more times. There is some other things that will happen in this story soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"I'm sure he's sorry," Taylor says, clutching her books tight to her chest. Gabriella sighs, looking at Troy who is wearing a stubborn mask of blankness on his face. His blue eyes hooded so she and no-one else can see what emotions are dancing in them. "Why not just talk calmly?" The dark skinned girl suggests. **

**"Because.." Gabriella says, rubbing her temples, "it-it was a special moment...no-one was supposed to call-"**

**"Exactly." Troy says, hugging Gabriella to his side. "And when Chad called it kind of ruined the mood that we'd set-"**

**"He's your friend, don't stay mad for too long." Taylor says, "but hey, I'm not one to push anyone to do anything..." as her voice grew softer, the bell rang and the three nearly jump at the loud sound. **

**"Let's get to class, Troy." Gabriella whispers, tugging on his arm. He kisses her temple. **

**"Okay, babe..." Taylor sighs, watching the two walk off to class; she looks down, biting her lip. Maybe if she were to get them to at least talk with Chad in a setting that they'd have to be civil toward one another without killing each other in a frenzy? But where...**

**"Troy and Gabriella were sitting together in class holding each others hand. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their class was over and that they can go to the roof top garden to make out for a while."**

**Troy and Gabriella left the classroom and went to their lockers to put their books a way. After Troy and Gabriella had put their books a way in their locker , they head to the roof top garden. When they got to the roof top garden ,they started making out on the bench they were sitting on. After a half hour of kissing they came up for air and that is when Gabriella saw the blankets and a few pillows laying on the roof. So Troy spreded one blanket out and put the pillows so they would be comfortable and then he took the other blanket to spred it out. Troy brought Gabriella down to the blanket that was spreded and they started making out again which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and made love on the roof top garden under a blanket. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before they decided to get their clothes back on. After Troy and Gabriella were dress they folded the two blankets and took them back to his truck with the pillows before going to their locker to get the books for their last class they had.**

**Troy and Gabriella got to their last class on time. After they got out of their last class they went to their lockers to get the homework they had to do at home. Troy and Gabriella went out to his truck and went to his house to do their homework together. After a hour Troy and Gabriella had finish their homework and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and did some making out before watching a movie till time for dinner. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay over night and she told Troy she would love to stay over night. So Troy and Gabriella went over to her house so she could get some clean clothes and the stuff she would need. Then Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and back up stairs to finish the movie they were watching. **

**Mean while Chad asked his girlfriend Taylor if she found out why Troy and Gabriella were not talking to him. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that she did find out why they were not talking to him. Taylor told Chad that Troy and Gabriella are mad at him for ruining a romantic night. Taylor also told Chad that he had interupt Troy and Gabriella having sex that night when he called Troy. Chad told Taylor that he did not know they were in the middle having sex when he called Troy. Taylor told Chad just to give them space for now and let them calm down.**

**Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs after finishing watching the movie. Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and did some more making out. Troy and Gabriella watched one more movie before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella made love threee times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
